


Sticky Situation

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Did someone say bird mom and cat son? No? Oh well., F/M, Halloween, Hawkmoth gets bullied by children, candy apples make friendships happen, not beta read because I wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: What happens when Hawkmoth can't transform back,and Mayura has to deal with a nosey cat?You can find out here!Though the other options were not clear.Hawkmoth I rhymed, can I help you write a song for Mayura now?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> My two favorite things:  
> 1\. Bullying Mothman  
> 2\. May/Nath and Chat/Adrien being sad together

“Do you think it’s time to head back?” Hawkmoth sighed. The original mission of their outing was to benefit from a night of frights to make a powerful akuma. Turns out, not that many people are angry when they get to year costumes and eat spooky theme treats.

“Yes, he's probably looking for us now. We never gave him a final yes to go to that party.” Mayura said. Referencing to Adrien in a discrete in case they were being spied upon. Picking up a box of decorated apples from the ledge of the building they were sitting on.

“Does he need to go to that party?” Hawkmoth question. With Mayura under his arm in the moonlight, he wasn’t keen on leaving so soon. After being shot a judgemental brow from Mayura he dropped the idea.

“A shame there could have been so much potential out tonight,” Hawkmoth pondered absentmindedly as they descended from the building. “Dark wings fall.” His eyes widened in surprise when he stayed the same.

“Was that Hawkmoth?” A high-pitched voice questioned.

“Psk, no way.” Another kid said. A small group of what looked like ten-year-olds walked had spotted them.

Mayura quickly swiped Hawkmoth and herself into an alleyway before their presence was confirmed. “Take it off.”

“I can’t.” 

“Take it off.”

_“I can’t.”_

“It is Hawkmoth! Get him, everyone.” A random child yelled.

“I can’t deal with children I don’t know.” Mayura heard the children coming closer. She placed her hands on Hawkmoth shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Hawk asked. It dawned on him but he was not yet ready to accept his fate. “No, no, noooo.” He begged before being shoved out of the alley into the street.

A chorus of screams and shrieks filled the block. Hawkmoth tried to evade their tiny rage in the best way he could, run away. No matter how quickly he ran, he couldn’t escape. A supervillain of Paris getting pelted by Halloween candy thrown from plastic buckets and an army of small humans.

“Your husband is bonkers.” A voice said in aw. Waiting as Hawkmoth runs down the street being chased by a mob of kids that only kept growing.

“Yeah, but he’s cute.” Mayura cooed. Not paying much attention to who was speaking or what was said. It took her a moment to process her and her visitor’s words. “I mean he’s not my husband.”

“Do you want him to be? It looks that way.” 

“I’m not quite sure what I want. The only thing I’m certain of is that I care more about him more than I’m supposed to.” Mayura took a quiet breath. ”What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with all your superheroes friends?” Trying to steer the conversation in safer territory.

”I was going to ask my parents to go out but they're not home.” 

”That's unfortunate.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chat Noir wasn’t about to let her brush them off that east. Enemy or not, no one should let her emotions build up in that way.

“No, not really. Besides, I doubt you’d understand.” Mayura lied. Not believing it entirely herself. The dance of feelings Chat Noir and Ladybug engaged in constantly was evidence enough.

“I don’t know exactly what you’re going through right now, but I get it on a base level. It just hurts to love someone so much and give them everything you can. Then they don’t fully understand because something is holding you both back.” 

Resting her head in her hands, taking a sorrow-filled breath for the first time in weeks. ”It can be like that sometimes.” a self-pitying sigh for the first time in a while. 

Quirking his head up in surprise, that was the last thing he expected her to say. Chat Noir popped on his arms behind him to relax more. Finally nodding in agreement. ”It can be like that sometimes.” 

“But not all the time,” Mayura added. Looking down at the box of apples in her lap she reminisced about the moments her and Hawkmoth shared earlier that evening. 

“Enlightening.” Chat sighed.

“Would you like one?” Mayura asked, putting the box of apples in front of him. Feeling bad about ruining his mood but not sure how else to say it.

“How do I know they’re not poisoned?” Narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips. Only halfway serious.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Mayura shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of a caramel apple.

“Fair enough. I’ll take my chances.” Chat Noir grabbed a candy apple and took a bite. Chewing it slowly to test out the taste. “This is great, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, kid.” Mayura rolled her eyes. No one else got this excited about food except for another young blonde she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Hawkmoth ends up having to walk home-- he can’t transform back. The children are out and they think it’s a costume.' I'm ignoring the second sentence because I can. The original one I wrote was more accurate but...
> 
> Me: "Aw who's my good boy?"  
> Fic version 2: "Me!"  
> Me: "Mhm!"  
> Fic version 1: "Notice me, mother."  
> Me: "Back in the basement."


End file.
